This invention relates to a head-rest mounted at the upper edge of a seat back of a seat for a vehicle or a ship, etc. and, more particularly, to improvements in a mounting structure of a head-rest strengthened in the mounting at the upper edge of the seat back of a seat.
A conventional head-rest of this type is formed of an integral assembly of a head-rest and an elevationally movable stay. When this head-rest is observed from the front or back side, the stay is exposed between the seat back and the head-rest and does not provide a good appearance. This also lacks the degree of freedom of designing the head-rest in an artistic configuration. Further, since the stay is suported in a cantilever state, it has such drawbacks and disadvantages that its strength cannot be improved.